Destiny
by WitchyWiccan
Summary: Ginny discovers that she is key to the destruction of Voldemort. Another suprise is that Draco Malfoy is also key. Now the two must work together. They also discover something from their pasts that will change their lives forever. InProgress
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so be gentle. lol

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I also used a quote from Alanis Morsette's 'Mary Jane.'

**In the Morning**

Ginny Weasley woke up early on her first day of her sixth year. It was quiet in the Burrow because everyone else was still asleep. Se liked the quiet it suited her. No matter what her family thought, Ginny wasn't a little girl anymore. She dated and tied her very own shoes. She and Harry had been dating for awhile, but he broke it off after Dumbledore was killed. He was going to go after Voldemort, unfortunately the Ministry demanded he finish school.

They also insisted that Draco Malfoy be allowed back to Hogwarts to complete his seventh and final year. Ginny was afraid to how Harry was going to deal with Malfoy. Harry may have broken her heart, but she still cared for him. All she knew was they had to put Malfoy in separate classes than the "Dream Team" if they want him to remain in one piece.

She decided to go downstairs to get some breakfast. While she was walking down the stairs she was listening to her discman that Hermione gave to her for her birthday last week. Mione charmed the player so it would work at Hogwarts.

"What's the matter Mary Jane, had a hard day? So place the 'Don't Disturb' sign on the door." she sang along with the cd. She than ran into her father at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Daddy. Have you got Ministry cars to take us to the Station?" she asked.

"Yes I have Gin-bug!" Arthur replied happily. He had no idea that his only daughter hated the horrid nickname he gave her. She just grinned and bared it. "Are you excited about going back to school?"

"Not really. It won't be the same without Dumbledore. I can't believe they're letting Draco Malfoy back into the school! Are they crazy? Do they want another Death Eater attack?" Ginny asked her father.

"Since his father went to Azkaban last month Malfoy has been very helpful to the Aurors. Plus he was cleared of the charge for Dumbledore's murder. You should try to understand that Draco has been trying to make up for his part in letting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts last term. That boy is destined to do great things." after that last sentence Arthur clamed up.

"What do you mean he's destined for great things? All that boy is destined for is having the Dark Mark burned into his skin!" Ginny said as she was walking toward the kitchen. She missed the look of relief on her father's face. He didn't want her to know the true meaning of his words until she was ready. He gladly let the subject drop.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: O.K. I don't know if I should keep writing this fic. I don't know how u guys like. Please review I need the feedback so I know if u guys are enjoying the way this fic is going. Even flames are welcomed because at least that way I know people are reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing just the way I want things to go.

**Strange Request**

The station was complete and total chaos. And that was before they reached Platform 9 3/4. When you walked through the barrier you thought you were walking into a circus. parents were reluctant to let go of their children because of the incident last term. Mrs. Weasley was blubbering about how it was Ron, Harry and Hermione's last year at school.

"Now I want you all to behave and don't give Headmistress McGonagle any trouble!" Molly told everyone. "I con't believe my youngest son is going to graduate this year! It seems if it was just last year that I sent you and Harry through the portal to the Platform."

"OK mum we get it, we're all grown up. There's no need to cry you still have Ginny for one more year." Ron said to calm down his mother. But telling her that Ginny only had one more year after this one just made her cry harder.

"Bloody hell! Way to go _Ronnie_ you just made her cry harder." an irritated Ginny said.

"That's enough Molly. It's time for the children to board the train." Arthur's soothing voice cut into Molly's crying. "Gin-bug can I have a word with you?"

"Sure Daddy." Ginny replied. Arthur than led her away from where the others were saying their final good-byes to Molly.

"Gin-bug, I want you to do something for me. I need you to keep an open mind when dealing with Malfoy this year."

"What! Why, for the love of Merlin, would you want me to do that?" Ginny said not believing what her father was asking of her. "You hate the Malfoys'. As long I can remember you've told us kids not to trust them and now you're asking me to keep an open mind? I don't understand."

"You don't have to understand. Out of Ron, Harry, and Hermione you're the most rational when dealing with the boy. All I'm asking is for you to not judge him so harshly. And try to keep you're brother and Harry from killing him." Arthur asked. Ginny looked up at her father and saw a haunted look in his eyes.

"I can do it Daddy. But you have to promis that you'll explain why during Christmas holiday." Ginny informed her father.

"Deal." They shook hands. "Gin-bug, I have a gift for you. It's kins of a thank-you for doing this." He than pulled out a necklace. The pendant was a crystal ball in a lion's paw and it hung from a delicate silver chain. When Arthur clasped it around her neck the crystal ball glowed crimson.

"It's beautiful Daddy. Thank you so much. And don't worry, I'll make sure Malfoy sruvives this year." with that said Ginny gave her father a hug. Next she ran to her mother and hugged her good-bye.

_For all our sakes he better. _Arthur thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once on the train Ginny said good-bye to the "Dream Team." She went off to find her best friends. She found them in the second to last compartment.

"Hi guys!" she exclaimed as she threw open the door.

"Hey Gin." Colin said.

"Hiya Ginny." Neville replied. He looked over at Luna and nudged her in the side.

"What?" Luna asked. Than she noticed Ginny taking a seat next to Colin. "Oh. Hi Ginny, I didn't notice you come in." and with that she went back to reading her magazine. The other three just rolled their eyes at her.

"So how was you guy's summer holiday?" Ginny asked as she got settled into her seat.

"OK, but Gram was weary sending me back to school. Especially since they're letting Malfoy attend." Neville answered.

"So were my parents, but they got over it. It's not like they could defend me or Denis should Death Eaters attack. They're muggles after all." Colin said. All they got from Luna was a dreamy sort of sigh.

"You guys will never believe what my Dad asked me to do." Ginny said before she launched into her story.

Ok so that's chapter two. Please review and tell me what you think of it so far. Should I keep going or should I abandon it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't know if I should keep writing because I haven't gotten any reviews. I even reviewed my own story to make sure

itwas working. I know geeky, but oh well. Flames are accepted so don't be shy.

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything, but the plot. Or what there is of a plot.

**Encounters**

"Wow! Are you seriously going to do it?" asked Colin once Ginny finished her story.

"I told my dad I would and I will." Ginny told him. "And he gave me this necklace." She pulled the pendant from her

shirt. The crystal ball wasn't glowing though. "I'm going to do some research on it once we're at school. It's seem to be

special."

"Yes it does. We had better change into our robes, we're almost there." Luna startled the other three. It had been he

first time she'd spoken since saying hello to Ginny. Ginny hopped up out of her seat and grabbed her bag. As she walked out

of the compartment she bumped into a very solid someone.

"Careful where you step Weasley." none other than Draco Malfoy drawled. Ginny looked up to see the same old sneer

on Malfoy's face, but there was a difference. His eyes that used to hold such hate when directed towards her now looked

dead. Like a demantor sucked out his soul.

"I'm suprised I didn't smell you coming ferret-boy. When was the last time you bathed?" Ginny asked.

"Whatever little Weasley." and with that reply he turned and walked away.

_ Well that was weird. I was trying to get him to make a nasty comment instead I get a brush off. _Ginny thought. With

these thoughts running through her head she went to the loo to change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

During the Sorting Feast Ginny had trouble concentrating. She kept running the whole encounter with Malfoy through

her head. No matter how much she pondered she couldn't figure out why he didn't have a horrible comment to throw at her.

She was so busy thinking she didn't notice Ron trying to get her attention. He finally resorted to waving a hand in front of

her face.

"Hogwarts to Gin. Hogwarts to Gin. Geez what's with you?" Ron asked.

"What? Oh nothing just spacing." she said hoping Ron wouldn't question her further.

"Oookay. Well we were just wondering who Malfoy had to pay for Hogwarts to let him come back." Ron informed

Ginny.

_ And here I thought Ron matured over the summer. Silly me._ Ginny giggling thought.

"What's so funny Gin?" Harry asked when he noticed her laughing.

"Nothing you need to worry about Harry. Trust me you wouldn't get." Ginny said. Than she felt bad because that

wasn't the nicest thing to say. "It's just a joke that Colin told me on the train and I was remembering it." she quickly

explained.

"I unstand Gin." Harry said smiling. _I wish I had nnoticed her when she was still interested in me. _Harry thought.

Than he sighed because he knew that she had moved on. Plastering a smile on his face Harry pretended to listen to Hermione

go on about 'A Hogwarts a History.' Meanwhile Ginny was back to her pondering.

_ Maybe Daddy knows something I don't when it comes to Malfoy._

A/N: Well another chapter down. Please review people I'd like to know if you're enjoying the story or hating it. So review!

There's a nifty little botton right on the bottom of the screen. It's says GO!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry to those who've read Chap #3. I didn't realize that it was skipping lines until after I posted it. Hopefully this chap won't to it. Read on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: All these wonderful characters belong to J.K.

**Confrontations**

The first month of classes dragged by uneventfully. Some people tried to hurt Malfoy, but teachers were usually there to prevent him from getting seriously injured. So Arthur's request slid to the back of his daughter's mind. That was until one day when Ginny happened along and saw Malfo being pinned to the wall. A seventh year Ravenclaw had him by the neck and looked to be strangeling Malfoy. "You've got some messed up ideas. Thinking you could come back here!" the Ravenclaw shouted. By this point Malfoy stared to turn blue. Thinking quickly Ginny shot a stunning curse at the boy. He fell backwards and Malfoy slid gracelessly to the floor. "Are you all right Malfoy?" Ginny asked. Malfoy hadn't moved in a good five minutes. All of sudden he slumped to his side out cold. However when she went to check his pulse she stopped. Around his neck was a crystal ball within a snake's mouth. When she reached out to touch it the ball begun to glow green. Ginny's pendant rose from under her robe and make contact with Draco's. When they touched Ginny had a vision.

_She saw herself and Malfoy with Harry. They were facing a hooded figure. Her and Draco joined hands and began __to glow with a golden light. They raised their hands and sent a great wave of magic at the figure. The hood flew back to __reveal Voldemort adn he quickly fell to his knees. His horrible red eyes dimmed somewhat. Draco then screamed at Harry __that NOW was the time. Harry then raised his wand and shot the Killing Curse at Voldemort._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny slowly opened her eyes when she heard Madam Pompfrey's voice.

"A student found them Minevera and brought them here." Pompfrey whispered. Ginny saw Pompfrey throw back the curtain that surrounded her bed. "Ah! Miss. Weasley you're finally awake." "I would like to see you in my office as soon as you're released Miss. Weasley." Headmistress McGonagle informed her. After she said that she left. Madam Pompfrey proceeded to check her out. After she was clear to go Ginny changed. She snuck a peek at Mal...errr Draco. Other than still being out cold and the nasty purple marks on his neck he seemed to be fine.

_How am I going to explain this? _Ginny wondered.

A/N: All right! Another chapter down. Coming up next Explainations (kinda obvious if you ask me). Sorry about the spacing again I just can't seem to do it right, but I promiseto get right by the end of this story. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me, but the plot does.

**Explainations**

When Ginny entered McGonagle's offic she was surprised to see her father and McGonagle talking.

"What are you doing here Daddy?" Ginny asked

"I thought in light of today's event that the explaination that I owe you couldn't wait until Christmas." Arthur informed Ginny. She quickly sat in the chair next to her father's waiting for him to continue. "You see Gin-bug, when you were born a Prophecy I had heard, while I was in school, made it's meaning clear." He than paused and looked at McGonagle who nodded her head. "It spoke of 'One of Many and One of Few, two halves to a whole. The One of Light and the One of Darkness. Together with the Choosen One will bring down the Darkest Wizard of the times.'" Arthur drew a shruddering breath as he finished.

"Three guesses who the Prophecy was pretaining to." Ginny joked lamely. "The vision that I had makes complete sense now."

"Vision? What vision?" asked McGonagle. Ginny went on to explain her experience. "Ginny did you know that Harry has a pendant like that?"

"No." Ginny said surprised. "What does it look like?"

"His crystal ball is surrounded by both a lion and a snake. Unconventionally Slytherin is a house of Dark Wizards and Gryffindor is a house of those who fight for the Light. Harry isn't the only one essential to killing Voldemort. You and Draco are as well, that's why your father asked you to watch over him. Also that's the reason we admitted him back into Hogwarts. You both along with Harry are key to Voldemort's destruction." McGonagle explained. Ginny just sat there in shock. She couldn't believe it! Draco Malfoy was a key to bringing Voldemort down? How was that possible?

_You know how. _a woice whispered in the back of her mind. _It's hard to wrap my brain around. Wait! That means it wasn't a vision it was a preminition._

"Ginny are you all right?" McGonagle asked.

"Gin-bug can you hear us?" asked Arthur when Ginny didn't respond. He than shook her a bit.

"What? Oh! Well, where does that leave us? What do we do?" Ginny fired the questions. Her mind was racing. _How does this work? _she thought. _ How the hell am I supposed to help take down Voldemort_. She looked at her father for help.

"The only thing we can do is tell Draco and Harry. Then we'll begin training you three. It's going to be hard and I don't know if you all will be strong enough. But know this we'll teach all we can and we all have faith in you, Draco, and Harry. You can do this Gin-bug, I know you can." Arthur told his daughter. He knew it wasn't going to be easy. All he could do was teach her all he could and pray that she would be able to make the Prophecy come true. _They'll be the strongest witch and wizards of their time. I know they can do this._

A/N: Well that's Explainations. Hope you all enjoyed it. If you did review and let me know. Review even if you didn't like it. I need some feedback people! Hit the little 'go' button.


End file.
